The Tree of Mana
by Aleria leif
Summary: The Great Kharlan War is in raging on when a small group sets out to end it and save the tree of mana, but little do they know there more to the tree then anyone knows. Strange twists and turns wait they group as they unravel the mystery surrounding the great tree


okaaay my first tos story so go easy on me, also this story is very AU and focuses on Kratos so dont like do read. no flames please

Disclaimer. I own nothing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small trio headed towards the small town of Ozette. Their mission, peace among the nations. They had set out towards their goal about two years ago, when the war between the nations hit its peak. Looking back they had come far and gone nowhere at the same time. The leader of their small group was a woman with long green hair who went by the name of Martel. She wore a white dress with green lining and carried a large white healer's staff. Next to her was her younger brother, mythos, he was a small blonde haired boy who looked to be about seven years old. He wore an all-white outfit that had long since been stained beyond repair and carried no weapon. At the back of their group was a blue haired man named Yuan. He had long blue hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and wore black armor with and blue cape over it. He carried a strange double edged blade and was a master spell caster.

Martel had become the leader shortly after they had set out. It wasn't that she wanted the job but rather that the two men followed her without question. After all, it was her idea to stop the war. Her idea to seek peace and her spirit that kept them going. Even so her small group was doubting her judgment right now. Ozette was known to be a very closed off and unfriendly place. New humans weren't welcome there much less half-elfs. Which was exactly was she and the rest of her group were. Never the less she felt that she had to go to Ozette.

She huffed as her brother whined about being hungry then tired and then bored. "Mithos! That's enough!" she hissed marching forward. "We're not stopping until we reach Ozette."

"But sis!" the boy argued "We've been walking all day! Can't we take a short break?" he pleaded.

"We stopped fifteen minutes ago now be quite."

Mithos huffed realizing he wasn't going to win and kept walking. Yuan smiled at the young boy antics as he observed the forest around them. It was shrouded in fog that made the mind wonder what was hiding but no one dared to find out. The forest was so deep that you could get lost while standing on the path. The people of Ozette were the only ones brave enough to inhabit the oversized forest and he understood why. Monsters could come out of nowhere the fog made it impossible to see anything could go wrong at any moment. He sighed he would have rather avoid the forest all together but Martel insisted.

He was suddenly snapped out of his musings by a sound off to the side of him. He quickly drew his double edged blade and stood ready to fight, when a wounded human stumbled out from behind a tree. Martel, being a healer by nature, gasped and ran to his side.

"Oh my goodness! He is hurt pretty badly!" she gasped as she began casting a healing spell. Yuan watched as the energy flowed into the human's body and the wound closed. Martel fed him a couple gels then insisted they rest there for the night. Mithos happily plopped down on the ground without a word just happy they were stopping.

The human Yuan observed had short red hair that stuck up in all directions he was wearing some dark blue leather armor that was now ruined and carried a sword and shield. Yuan walked over and carefully removed the weapons from him and set them aside just in case he wasn't friendly. Martel didn't blink knowing Yuan wouldn't do such a thing unless he was trying to protect her.

They stay there overnight and spent most of the morning waiting for the human to wake up. This unfortunately meant waiting until a few hours after lunch when the human opened his eyes and glanced around the small camp. He was so quite no one noticed he was awake for a few minutes.

Martel being the healer of the group gasped and smiled at him "Good morning!" she cheered walking over to him. Hearing her speak to the human the others quickly joined her. The human however did not seem happy with the new people that had gathered around him and began backing away slowly.

"Hey…calm down we won't hurt you…" Martel said in a calm voice.

The human looked at her for a second then stopped moving.

"There now what's your name?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Um….can you talk?"

He looked confused for a second then nodded.

"Okay then, will you tell me your name?"

He shook his head.

Yuan huffed "He is just like the rest. He thinks he is better than us because he is human." He grumbled.

The humans eyes widen and he shook his head as if to say that wasn't true.

Yuan looked at him "Then tell us your name."

The human looked down and shook his head as if to say he couldn't do that.

Martel glared at Yuan "Be nice…Maybe he doesn't feel like talking or his throat hurts…."

The human nodded at that.

"See…" Martel said.

"Yeah sure but which is it?"

"Oh um…nod if you don't feel like talking and shake your head if to hurts to speak."

He shook his head

"See now be nice Yuan."

The blue haired half-elf sighed, but obeyed Martel.

"We're headed to Ozette. You're welcome to come along." She said with a smile.

The human's eyes lit up and he nodded.

Martel smiled "That's great now what are we going to call you….." She mumbled quietly.

Yuan smiled "The human sounds fine to me."

"Yuan! That's not nice! I'm sure he has a name."

"That he won't tell us."

"He is hurt and can't talk…"

"It's…..Kratos…."

Martel looked at him "Oh…you can talk…"

"Hurts….but…..doesn't…..mean….can't…."

"R-right….try not to talk then."

The human, Kratos, nodded.

"Okay um we should head Ozette now." Martel said gathering her things.

Kratos stood but didn't have anything to carry.

They slowly walked to the small town of Ozette. They already knew they wouldn't be welcome but nothing prepared them for the "welcome" they received. The humans there shunned them completely, even Kratos who was human himself. Martel felt the anger and malice; she looked down it was her idea to come here so it was her fault they were being treated like this. She quietly led them to the inn.

Once they got there Martel walked to the counter and asked for three rooms. "One for each of your companions?" the inn keeper asked.

"No, my brother and I will share a room."

"Oh, then two?"

"No…there are four of us…"

"Then you're with him…"

"Well yes…"

"Then no rooms are available half-elfs I can handle but…" The inn keeper grumbled walking off.

Martel sighed "Well then I guess we'll talk to the towns people…maybe someone will take us in for the night." She said walking out.

"Or we could ditch Kratos…." Mithos muttered.

Martel glared. "Or not."

It took them a few short hours to find a young woman, by the name of Arissari, on the out skirts of town who would take them in for the night. Martel thanked her as she showed them inside. "I've heard of you and your group." She explained "I want to help you achieve peace in any way I can."

"Thank you. You have helped us more then you know." Martel said.

"It's my pleasure. I can't imagine anyone else would take you in." The girl said letting them in.

"Why is that?" Martel asked. "I'm use to not being taken in on the grounds of being a half-elf, but the innkeeper would have taken us in if not for Kratos."

"That's because she needs the business half-elfs are not treated any better here then what your use to."

"That doesn't explain why Kratos was the problem…."

"I'm not very clear on that myself. I have seen him before, but I never knew his name. He lives around here I think…or well in the woods. The towns people don't like him because wherever he is from its deeper in the forest then any of us would go."

Martel eyed the human who looked away from her. "I didn't know that…we just found him in the forest injured." She said

"Hmm….well I can't tell you much about him just that the town's people seem to think he has strange powers. They don't like him for that reason."

"I see Kratos is that true?" Martel asked.

"Well….I am…from around….here…."

"But they said you live deeper in the forest…"

He nodded.

"I see…We can help you get home…"

"My home….was attacked….that's why….I left…."

"I see…I'm very sorry…."

Yuan listened with interest but didn't speak as he saw little point.

"Well then, you are more than welcome to come with us."

"SIS!" Mithos protested.

"Mithos…how can we hope to achieve peace if we cannot accept those around us? After all, Kratos seems more than willing to accept that we are half-elfs and treat us with respect, I don't see why we can't return the favor."

"Fine…but I don't like it…" He mumbled.

"You don't have to. Then, it's settled. You can travel with us as long as you would like."

Kratos nodded and smiled.

The rest of the night was very peaceful, and the group woke the next morning so Martel could give her speech. Mithos being the youngest was the hardest to get out of bed and always wanted just a little more sleep, however as that was not an option at this time they dragged him out of bed and headed out to the streets. Martel quickly located a perfect spot to begin her speech.

"People of Ozette! Please open your hearts and hear what I have to say. This war had gone on far too long, the hatred of the hearts of men has claimed too many lives! We must stand against this and learn to love and tolerate those who are different. We cannot continue to divide people by race or lifestyles. This idea that one man is better than the next must end! We must stand against the discrimination and proclaim that we will not stand for this!" she said hoping to reach anyone in the town, however, she speech fell on deaf ears as no one bothered to stop and listen. It was a soul crushing blow never had she failed to reach a single person. "Come on guys…let's get out of here…" she mumbled "Sorry for wasting time…"

The walk out of the forest was almost painful, no one spoke a word. Yuan and Mithos were saddened by Martel's pain, she had never failed or been depressed before. "I guess I was just deceiving myself…" she mumbled "Maybe I can't make a difference…"

Yuan looked down "Martel don't give you have made a difference…"

Kratos listened 'I wish I could help…but I can't say…..' he thought.

"I failed…" she said.

"No you haven't one town wouldn't listen but we knew that might happen. Ozette is jaded."

"Martel…try not to get too stressed out over one town. As Arissari said you have made a big difference. People seem to look up to you and I am starting to understand why."

Martel looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Kratos. I needed to hear that."

He nodded "No problem. Now if I may ask where ae you headed?"

"Oh…um back to Triet?"

Yuan nodded "Sounds good. I mean we need to check on the latest developments in the war and decide where we are going next."

Martel nodded "However we will need to stop before then…We need supplies and Kratos needs armor."

"Oh right…"

"There is a small half-elf encampment not far from here." Martel noted

"That should work." Yuan said.

Kratos just listened.

"Then it's settled we'll go there." Yuan said.

Martel nodded and took the lead.

An hour of walking later they came up on a tiny camp. Everyone was housed in small tents and they were all armed indicating they were part of an army. Despite that they welcomed the small group, human and all. Martel led them at a shop. The owner came over "May I help you?"

"Yes I need ten apple gels and eight orange gels and some armor for my friend."

"Alright I'll get those supplies for you and take his measurements. It will be about a day before its ready unless I happen to have something in his size but…."

"I understand you don't make armor for humans very often."

The man nodded and hand her the things she asked for and then disappeared to get the tools he need. He reappeared only a moment later and quickly measured him. "I'll be back in a moment I may have something." Martel happily as the man came back with a set of purple armor. "This should fit him I am surprised I had it to be honest. Sorry about the color but…"

"It is fine." Kratos said "I do not mind the color."

The man nodded and told Martel the total.

She paid the price then led them to a tent where they could rest for the night.


End file.
